


Once a mortal (and will always be)

by KateLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Gen, Pain, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 异端者。救世主。苍天之龙骑士。圣女。疯子。失去一切的孩子。你我皆凡人。（3.0主线寻龙小队时期）





	Once a mortal (and will always be)

他找到她时，冰之巫女正跪在地上喃喃自语。

正如他们一路上经过的其他几座村庄一般，这里早已荒废破败，或许是因为灵灾、或许因为龙族的袭击，抑或两者兼之。冰雪严密地覆盖着焦黑的残垣，就算周围曾留有不幸的尸体，至少眼下也无踪可觅。

下一场风雪迫在眉睫，他们只能选择在这儿暂时落脚。光之战士带着那个小少爷去找寻一栋保存得足够完好的建筑，他们可以找些柴火，让四个人能足够暖和地挨过接下来一小段时间。埃斯蒂尼安则提出去周围巡视一圈，确保他们没有被任何饥肠辘辘的邪龙眷属或疯狂的异端者尾随，冰之巫女对他的话翻了个白眼。

“我都忘了我们中间已经有个最大的异端者。”他不无讽刺地说。

“而我忘了我们中间有个最没礼貌的蠢货。”女巫回敬道，接着叹了口气，“马上到来的暴风雪短暂但猛烈，就算是龙也没法在那种气候下飞行，但……算了，随便你，就是小心点。”

他眯起眼睛，怀疑地看向她。但冰之巫女的注意力已经不在他身上，且显然对她的言语毫无意识，埃斯蒂尼安的确有注意到这点——尽管她是某些异端者的领袖，并与从面前的龙骑士到整个伊修加德的存在都针锋相对，她会像个凡人般言语、呼吸般自然地表达些并非虚假的关切，不论是对光之战士，_还是对他。_

埃斯蒂尼安耸了耸肩然后离开，说实话，意识到这些对他好处不大。

巡逻结束得很快，没有任何异常，就连埃斯蒂尼安也必须承认冰巫女给出的确实是经验之谈。他回到荒村里，看见光之战士正在路旁等着，带他去看他们找到的那间平房。他从门口往里张望，阿尔菲诺正缩在火堆旁，冻得鼻子一抽一抽，那名银发女性却不见踪影。“她想在村子里看看。”冒险者解释说，就好像放任曾经的敌人去闲逛是天经地义，“我得看着阿尔菲诺，麻烦你去带她回来好么？快下雪了。”

他很确定自己用足够响的音量骂了几句，但光之战士左耳进右耳出，满脸轻松地冲他挥挥手便不再理会，任埃斯蒂尼安骂骂咧咧地走开。

出乎意料的是，找到冰之巫女并不困难，她的确没有辜负那两个人莫名的信赖，他最终在一间破败的小礼拜堂里发现了她。这里天花板早已坍塌，敲出一块乳色的苍穹，霜雪像蜘蛛网一样罩在残缺的神像和浮雕之上。

冰之巫女跪在结冰的祭坛前，膝盖冻得通红，正飞快地对着看不出原貌的战女神低声祈祷。埃斯蒂尼安几乎是下意识地后退，说不清该感到厌恶还是震惊。他知道对方察觉到了自己的出现，却没有被惊扰，似乎依旧陷于某种与世隔绝的信仰心中。他想安静地离开这里、去外面等待她结束一切后出来或许会是更好的选择，然而在他犹疑不定时，冰之巫女已经不再祷告。她站起身转向他，脸上看不出什么表情。

“你为什么在向哈罗妮祈祷？”他原本计划着明智地保持沉默，但对上那双眼睛后，埃斯蒂尼安无法遏制脑海中的第一个问题冲口而出。

她沉默了片刻，仿佛在斟酌用词。

“我们一部分的人并非是放弃了战神。”她缓慢地说，“战神放弃了人们，这片土地上不再有她真正的裁决。”

_一派胡言。_“那你们的所作所为呢？帮助这片土地为敌的龙来屠戮平民，是觉得自己能够代替神来审判所有？”

异端圣女皱起了眉。她瑟缩了一下，有些话语确实刺伤了她。“我并不——”她疲惫地开口，“教皇厅欺瞒了人们太久，这个谎言不被终止悲剧永远都不会结束。”

“但我怎么知道你的故事不是另一个谎言？”你到底为什么要向哈罗妮祈祷？

“如果你拒绝相信这些，接下来的旅途都不会有任何意义。”

埃斯蒂尼安试图对此嗤之以鼻，但直视着那双银色的眼睛使一切比预想中要困难得多，于是他什么也没说。冰之巫女将他的寂静作为答案，她重新望向破碎的战神像，却像是望向某个千年前的遥远之地。

“过去我父母经常带我去做礼拜。”她忽然说，声音轻得像一缕来自过去的鬼魂，“感谢她赐予我们猎物、让雄鹰的翅膀和脚爪矫健，祈祷村庄免受龙族的袭击。”_祈祷村庄免受龙族的袭击，就像所有伊修加德人都会做的那样……小孩子吵吵闹闹，在父母给他们换上最好的衣服时大声抱怨，也不想系领结…阿米尼安挤在他旁边，头一点一点地快要睡着，他们都听不懂那个神甫在说什么，男孩的思绪飞回草场和羊群……祈祷村庄免受龙族的袭击，直到除了灰烬和烧焦的血肉外什么也没剩下。_“但灵灾来了，冰雪吞没了一切。”_不是龙。_

“你在说你曾经是个虔诚的伊修加德人。”

“……我依旧虔诚。”女巫停滞许久，她的声音像是被咬碎了再吐出来般，不自在地躲闪着龙骑士的审视，仿佛难以忍受他可能给出的回应。他并没有。而她再度转过身时，埃斯蒂尼安不曾预料到她脸上的神情——她的双眼仿佛在燃烧，_可冰川上怎么会有火焰？_颜色同样浅薄的长发散乱地闪闪发光，掩盖着隐约闪烁的泪水。她的声音高昂坚定，蕴含着某种难以言喻的古老的回声，埃斯蒂尼安忽然就能够理解那些异端者为何会将这个年轻女孩奉为先知：“因为这一切必定有一个理由，我看到了，看到遗失在时间中的真实。她将其展示于我必然有其原因，就像我听见希瓦的呼唤。这之中必然有什么是她需要我完成的任务，我应尽之事、仅有我能达成之事，而等到那时，或许，或许人们就能……我曾经搞错过一次，我不能再犯错了。”

银眼睛凝视着他。“你能明白吗？苍天之龙骑士，无论如何你也是肩负使命之人。你被龙眼选中、你来到这里，在这场旅途的结束之时你或许能找到答案。”

_我不需要答案，我只需要杀死邪龙，这就是我使命的结束。_他不无苦涩地想，想起他和阿米尼安在礼拜时交头接耳，又想起片刻前寒风携来的祷告。他从来不是个信仰强烈的人。

“我从来就和这些不对付。”他承认，“但只要我还能拿起长枪，这就是我的真实。”

埃斯蒂尼安静静地等待着，等待一句讥讽、一声失落，然而冰之巫女只是点了点头。

“我明白了，那是你的选择。”她若有所思道，即便埃斯蒂尼安如何尝试也无法从中品味出一丝挖苦。

天空彻底变成浑浊的乳白，空气愈发凝滞，别样的寒冷使他们回过神来。冰之巫女像是终于记起自己身在何方、而此时也不是发呆或对峙的好时机。她拍了拍裙摆，绕过埃斯蒂尼安走向屋外，用惯常的淡漠假装先前的话题毫无异样：

“好了，我不该出来闲逛这么久。如果再不回去，他们两个可能会以为我们其中的一个谋杀了对方，现在正在埋尸体呢。”

他们一前一后走回了那座平房，路上无人言语，只有鞋底踩在积雪上的闷响。

阿尔菲诺看见他们回来后明显地松了口气，佐证伊塞勒的玩笑话并非全无道理。四个人围着火堆坐下，听见窗外风声渐响，像游荡的亡灵在天地间呼啸。有那么一阵屋内一片沉默，唯有火苗从木柴间迸发出金红色的炸裂声，但在光之战士微笑着分发烤过的干粮时，他们重新开始说些无关痛痒的闲聊。在某个时刻埃斯蒂尼安跟着他们一起笑起来，不过他赶在任何人发现前就迅速撤出了谈话。

眼下，冰之巫女和阿尔菲诺正认真地讨论着些什么，小少爷显然准备了一千一万个问题。冒险者守在他们旁边，心不在焉地打磨着武器，偶尔会给出一些含糊不清的回应，假装自己也在参与这场交谈。埃斯蒂尼安待在稍远些的地方，背朝着另外三人，声称他需要哪怕一小会儿的休息。

——他确实本也这么打算，自多年起任何安闲的时光都成为了奢侈。这是极少数埃斯蒂尼安不需要担忧龙族的袭击或是异端者的阴谋的时间（虽然同行的正有其中一员），光之战士可以帮忙分担任何突发情况。为了接下来的旅途他应该尽可能地小憩片刻，但他不能，他无法驱散应该被留在那座小礼拜堂中的词句。

他闭上眼睛，试图说服思绪转向更加深远之井——_燃烧的村庄、铁锈和烧灼的气味、长矛在掌心磨出的水泡、龙的咆哮、那种痛苦仇恨而古老的声响…_——可屋外的风雪声比昏暗的记忆更加猛烈，轻易翻搅出仍然鲜活的碎片：

_当他走进礼拜堂的废墟时，冰之巫女正跪在地上对战神祈祷。_

_如果他立刻退后，或许就不会听见更多，何况那本就是个不该被打扰的私人时刻……可他却偏偏听到了，听到得足够多，寒风将无人应懂的祷言吹进他的耳畔，简直像带来一句诅咒：属于一名异端者的祷告、属于一名凡人的祷告。_

_“……战神哈罗妮。”他听见她说，“用慈悲的胸怀重新接纳被您抛弃的罪人。在终结之日制裁我的灵魂、审判我的罪孽……让我得以在您的殿堂中得到安息。”_

**Author's Note:**

> 写了点一直以来很想写的东西。  
我很喜欢主线冰神讨伐战前的动画里，她说“我们已被众神所抛弃”。而在设定集1里有关蛮神希瓦的部分，提到希瓦的根基中有很一部分来自于作为掌握冰雪的战女神哈罗妮，同为伊修加德人的伊塞勒和追随者们将哈罗妮的形象混入了他们信仰的希瓦之中——无论如何，她终究是个伊修加德人。  
“Like most Ishgardians, Ysayle and her followers were raised on stories of Halone, the mover of glaciers, and it is theorized that many aspects of the war goddess became entwined with their vision of Shiva and her ice-aspected majesty.”


End file.
